


Thank You, Junior & Tani:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was exhausted by the time that the shooting ordeal had happened, Tani, & Junior decided to take the reigns, & make sure that everything was being done, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You, Junior & Tani:

*Summary: Steve was exhausted by the time that the shooting ordeal had happened, Tani, & Junior decided to take the reigns, & make sure that everything was being done, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

After they came back from the hotel, The Five-O Team decided to put the case off, til after the holidays, Commander Steve McGarrett was so tired, & exhausted from the ordeal of his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams almost dying in front of him, Tani Rey, Five-O's Newest Recruit, decided to pull rank, & said this to her boss.

 

"Boss, Why don't you get some rest, Sleep here, If you are not gonna go home, Me & Lou got the office covered, & we will damn sure keep you in the loop, If something breaks, You know that we will", The Five-O Commander looked at the former lifeguard, & said with a nod, "I will rest here, Tani, Thank you", as he hugged her, & kissed her cheek. 

 

Captain Lou Grover said, as he ushered Tani, & Junior Reigns, A possible new team member out the door, "Come on, Kiddos, Let's leave these two to rest," & he looked at Steve, "You call me, If you need me, Hear me ?", The Former Seal smiled, & said, "I will, I promise, Thanks, Lou", "I got Eddie, & your home covered, Just take care of Detective Williams, Sir", Junior called out, as they were making their way out.

 

Steve thanked the young man, He hugged him, & Tani both, saying it over, like a mantra, _"Thank you, Junior, & Tani"_. When the three left, He went over to Danny's bedside, & found that his lover was awake, "Danno", Steve said, as he smiled bigger, "Hey, Babe, Come rest with me, I know you haven't slept, & I would feel better, If you were next to me". The Handsome Brunette said, "I would feel better too," He got into the bed, careful not to hurt Danny, & kissed the top of his head, while Danny kissed his cheek, & they cuddled next to each other, & fell right to sleep right then, & there.

 

The End.


End file.
